Un Monstre à Poudlard
by Dadzetos
Summary: One-Shot : Hermione s'improvise en Docteur Frankenstein, aussi folle et démente que lui, pour faire revivre celui qu'elle aime.


_Auteur_ _: Dadzetos_

_Rating_ _: T, rien de spécial ici, un peu de sous-entendu, mais rien de bouillant._

_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter. Mais les relations inter personnages sont de moi._

_Commentaire :Un petit OS pour vous, les amoureux du couple Draco/Hermione, sur le thème Halloween. Ce n'est pas mon premier, je vous invite à lire mon OS sur l'autre Halloween, ainsi que mes autres pairing Hermione-Draco. _

_L'univers se situe en début de sixième année, j'ai préféré que ça soit un peu flou. Il n'y a pas de Voldemort (actif en tout cas), tout le monde (ou presque) est vivant. Certains sont absents, mais on s'en fiche un peu en fait. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

**UN MONSTRE A POUDLARD**

**« Mon sac à viande d'amour »**

On disait qu'elle était l'élève la plus intelligente depuis des dizaines de génération. Une petite génie, une surdouée, celle qui devait porter Poudlard à son paroxysme.

Mais aujourd'hui, devant sa petite photo cachée sous son oreiller, Hermione n'était qu'une adolescente de 15 ans en proie à une montée d'hormone fulgurante. Cette petite photo secrète qu'elle cachait, c'était son secret. Un secret bien gardé qui la tuerait s'il devait se savoir.

Un secret honteux, ignoble, répugnant. Impossible à imaginer une seule seconde, et pourtant c'était vrai. Hermione Granger était amoureuse du serpentard Draco Malefoy. Quelle honte !

Et pourtant, devant cette petite photo du blondinet qui prenait la pause, Hermione avait un grand sourire idiot. Elle ne vous dira jamais comment elle a pu se procurer cette photo, et nous le saurons sans doute jamais. Mais cela n'est pas tellement important ce qui nous intéresse avant tout ce n'est pas le passé, mais le présent. Car oui, Hermione aimait Draco, oui c'est honteux et sale, mais il y a pire encore. Elle ne fait pas qu'adorer un blondinet désagréable et prétentieux, non, elle aimait un mort.

Oui, Draco était mort et cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle arrêtait de le pleurer et qu'elle avait commencer à mettre en place son ignoble projet.

Dans le plus grand secret, dans une petite salle oubliée cachée dans une des grandes tours du château, Hermione Granger avait récupérer le cadavre du serpentard.

- IL EST A MOI, A MOI ! C'EST LE MIEN ! MON DRACO !

C'est ce qu'on entendait bien souvent dans ces couloirs d'habitude si silencieux, quand, très tard le soir, Hermione décidait d'aller voir son amoureux froid et flasque comme le cœur qu'il avait quand il vivait encore.

- Jamais nous nous quitterons maintenant mon amour, tu es mien !

Oui, il était sien, effectivement. Mort et bien mort, conservé par la magie, il patientait à jamais, tel un sac à viande dans cette grande tour lugubre.

Mais un sac à viande qui ne devait pas le rester. Et tel était le grand projet secret d'Hermione. Des mois et des mois de préparation avaient été nécessaire pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait dû passer des nuits cachée sous la cape de Harry, dans la bibliothèque, à passer en revue tous les livres de magie noire possible. Et elle avait enfin trouver son bonheur, non pas à Poudlard, mais chez Barjow et Beurk.

Un vieux livre, vieux comme Dumbledore, qui datait de 1818, écrit par une sorcière inconnue Mariella Shellus : _Les Pouvoirs Combinés de l'Électricité et de la Magie sur le Corps Humain_. Elle était comblée, un mélange entre de la magie et de la science moldue, c'était parfait, cela lui rappelait ses origines.

**...**

Ce préambule nous expliquant la situation (aurais-je oublié d'expliquer la mort de Draco ?), nous retrouvons donc Hermione, les cernes géantes, les cheveux en pétard et l'excitation à son comble, cachée dans sa petite pièce qui ressemblait à un grenier, debout aux coté d'une table bariolée de pinces et de fils qui reliaient Draco à une sorte de générateur électrique qui fonctionnait grâce à une magie complexe.

- ENFIN ! ENFIN !

Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main, mais tout d'un coup, elle se concentra et actionna sa machine

- _Credo Mirabilia _!

Des crépitements jaillirent de partout, des éclairs verts s'enroulaient autour des fils et passèrent de la machine infernale au sac à viande blondinet. Les yeux d'Hermione exaltaient de joie. Son rire était étrange, presque inquiétant, et résonnait dans tout le parc par la fenêtre ouverte.

- AH AH AH AH, ENFIN ! VIS ! VIS MON DRACO !

Puis tout s'éteignit... Et le silence se fit.

Elle retenait son souffle, les yeux fixés vers le sac à viande dont les cheveux survoltés étaient en pétard, loin de la traditionnelle coiffure gominée du jeune serpentard.

Un doigt bougea. Elle en était sure, un doigt avait bougé ! UN AUTRE ! Non ? Peut-être. Elle était sure d'avoir vu un doigt bouger. Elle attendait, fébrile, survoltée elle aussi. Mais rien ne se passait comme prévu. Le sac à viande ne bougeait pas.

Elle voulait attendre encore, alors elle attendit dix minutes, puis trente minutes, une heure enfin, toujours rien. Dépitée, les nerfs prirent le dessus. Elle se mit à fondre en larme devant le sac à viande inerte. Avant de partir se coucher elle caressa une dernière fois le corps nu et froid du serpentard (Elle avait fait bien pire avec, mais nous n'en parlerons pas ici...).

Elle rentra donc seule, triste et dépitée, mais bien déterminée à essayer une nouvelle fois, avec plus de puissance, plus de volonté.

Son lit lui semblait aussi froid que le corps du sac à viande, et après un dernier regard discret sur la petite photo elle s'endormit, entourée de ses camarades qui ignoraient tout de son secret.

…

De l'autre côté de l'école, le sac à viande reposait toujours dans le silence. Mais soudain, un œil s'ouvrit, puis un deuxième. Ils bougèrent à droite, à gauche, mais il faisait nuit noire. Le pauvre ne devait pas vraiment savoir où il était. Sa main bougea à son tour, l'autre aussi (la gauche), mais elle bloquée et ne pouvait ni bouger, ni se lever. Il était solidement attaché à la vieille table en bois.

…

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva péniblement avec l'effet d'une gueule de bois incroyable. Les yeux rougis, les cernes gigantesques qui allaient avec, les cheveux plus démêlés que jamais, les autres Gryffondors se rendirent rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Tout clochait en fait chez Hermione ces temps ci...

Elle profita des quelques minutes de libre pour aller rendre visite à son cadavre préféré, et pour se toucher un peu avant de reprendre les cours (Avec son cadavre préféré, évidemment.).

Un peu essoufflée par les centaines de marche qui menaient jusqu'à son petit havre de paix, son petit nid douillet, elle ouvrit la porte en sifflotant et ouvrit en grand les fenêtres pour aérer un peu la pièce qui sentait quelque peu le cimetière (Malgré des très bons sortilèges pour maintenir le corps dans un état « convenable »).

- MONDIEU !

Oui, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Les yeux du sac à viande, plus vivant que jamais, roulaient et clignaient dans tous les sens.

- Mon draco ! Il est VIVANT ! Il est là, vivant ! Vivant et à moi !

Les yeux semblaient ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Et sa bouche, entourée de rubans adhésifs, avec des grand tuyaux qui plongeaient jusqu'à ses poumons, ne parvenait pas à s'exprimer.

- Je vais te détacher !

Et elle le fit, d'abord les épaules, puis les bras, les mains, les hanches, les jambes et enfin les pieds. Et Draco le mi-mort mi-vivant n'avait pas encore décidé de se lever. Il le fit finalement, doucement, les muscles avaient oubliés les gestes simples, malgré un gros court-circuit qui les avait renforcés.

- Est ce que tu peux parler ? Dis mon nom : HERMIONE ! HER-MI-ONNE !

- Grnrnrnonne

- Oui, c'est bien ! Continue !

- Mnnhhmnnnonnne

- Presque ! Toi es Draco ! DRA-CO !

- Bhagghco, Mgnnnhonne

-Draco, Hermione, oui très bien ! C'est très bien ! Ne bouge pas d'ici d'accord. Je vais te ramener à manger plus tard. NE BOUGE PAS !

Elle sortit un petit livre de son sac et lui donna.

- Tiens, amuse toi avec en attendant.

Elle le quitta, avec un peu de tristesse, et retourna à ses cours sans suivre une seconde ce qui se passait. Elle mangea sur le pouce, et emporta la moitié d'un poulet et plusieurs victuailles dans un petit sac et remonta aussitôt.

Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours à la même place. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'ouvrir le livre. 4 mois dans un état proche du meuble n'avaient pas forcément fait que du bien à son cerveau.

En tout cas il était toujours vivant, enfin il n'était pas toujours vivant, mais il était plutôt re-vivant. Il accueillis Hermione avec un grand sourire :

- Mnngghonne !

- Oui, Hermione, c'est moi ! Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ?!

Il ne répondit pas.

- Tu dois te demander où tu es et ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

L'état du garçon confirmait plutôt qu'il était loin de se demander quoi que ce soit. Il avait le même éclat dans l'œil qu'une vache à qui on expliquerait la théorie du Big Bang. Enfin, une vache particulièrement bête.

- Je suis Hermione, ton amoureuse, ton amour, ta chérie (Ce n'était pas vrai, même avant sa mort), tu es à Poudlard, ton ancienne école. Tu étais mort, et maintenant tu es vivant, grâce à moi ! Tu es de retour parce que j'ai décidé que tu devais vivre ! Et vivre avec moi !

- Hiiivre

- Oui vivre ! Vivre avec Hermione !

- Hiiiiivre aammgnec Mmmngnone...

- Ouiiii !

Elle était ravie, plus que ravie. Tout se déroulait parfaitement.

Elle lui apprit ensuite à manger, maintenant qu'il était vivant, et il semblait aimer ça, il adorait le poulet. Et plus elle lui apprenait à parler et mieux il parlait. Les mots devenaient plus clairs, les phrases un peu plus compliquées (Cinq mots parfois!), et le sens était là, de temps en temps.

…

Les jours passèrent et elle continuait de venir le plus souvent possible, avec de la nourriture, mais aussi des vêtements (Les siens qu'elle avait récupérer de manière pas vraiment légale), et quelques livres simples pour les sorciers de premier âge. Il apprenait vite, était avide s'en savoir toujours plus.

…

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines et Draco se portait plutôt bien. Ce jour là il accueillit Hermione avec un grand sourire :

- Hermione donner poulet ! Hermione donner poulet.

Il avait faim

Elle lui donna sa nourriture et quelques livres nouveaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, des livres plus évolués, des belles histoires pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Et alors qu'elle voulait le laver elle-même (Elle lui avait apprit à être propre mais s'arrangeait toujours pour le laver elle même. C'était un privilège bien sympathique qu'elle gardait pour elle, et qu'elle avait décidé de garder encore longtemps.), alors, il lui dit la plus belle chose qu'il avait encore jamais dit :

- Draco aimer Hermione.

- Qu.. Qu.. Quoi... ?

On aurait dit que c'était elle qui ne savait plus parler. Elle était sous le choc. Ce moment elle l'avait rêver des dizaines de fois, sous toutes les formes, avec ou sans vêtements, à Poudlard ou sur une plage de rêve, devant une cheminée sous un ciel d'hiver, sur un lit de satin dans un palais français, partout, presque partout. Mais jamais dans un grenier lugubre d'une tour presque abandonnée de Poudlard. Et surtout pas dans ces conditions.

- Redis-moi ça ! Redis-moi ça !

- Draco aimer Hermione !

- Ah ah ah ah, c'est tellement beau, c'est tellement bien ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait en face, alors qu'il était vivant. Elle lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois quand il était mort, mais jamais vivant. Et ça faisait du bien, un sacré bien ! Elle lui aurait bien dit encore une centaine de fois mais elle devait partir en classe.

- Je te laisse mon amour, à ce soir !

- Soir !

Elle s'envola rapidement et laissa là le jeune garçon avec sa nourriture et ses livres. La pièce avait bien changé depuis qu'il était revenu des morts, Elle avait fait monté un lit d'appoint, des oreillers, des vêtements, des affaires douillettes, elle avait créer une vraie petite chambre.

Une cage plutôt. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir, mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant. Mais les questions trottaient de plus en plus dans son petit crâne de cadavre vivant. Et il se les posait souvent à voix haute. Le bruit de sa voix dans cette petite pièce le rassurait.

- Quoi arbre ? Vent ?

Et puis ses lectures lui apprirent d'autres choses :

- Quoi pleurer ? Souffrir ?

Et un jour, alors qu'Hermione avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, il lui demanda :

- Quand moi sortir ?

Hermione était livide. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé la situation avant ça. Mais comment faire sortir dans Poudlard un élève semi-ahuri et incapable de parler qui en plus était la version vivante de l'élève mort le plus détesté et adoré de cette école.

- Draco, tu ne peux pas sortir pour l'instant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai expliqué la situation, tu ne peux pas apparaître comme ça, tu es sensé être mort.

- Mort ?

- Oui, mort, décédé, disparu, c'est moi qui t'ai fait revenir, pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble.

- Vivre avec Hermione. Toujours.

- Pour toujours !

Il ne posa pas plus de question sur ce sujet, et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, de sentir le vent balayer ses cheveux toujours aussi blond, et d'écouter les autres élèves, libres, en bas, qui jouaient dans le parc, se chamaillaient, hurlaient, courraient.

Il avançait aussi dans ses lectures. Et il était passionné par les sujets qu'il lisait. Les livres d'aventure, les livres d'amour, il pouvait tout lire pendant la journée et posait ses questions à Hermione le soir. Elle y répondait toujours avec joie, même si certaines questions la surprenait parfois.

- Hermione ? Pourquoi gens embrasser ?

Elle rougit, plus rouge que des tomâtes mûries au soleil.

- Embrasser, mon chéri, c'est... C'est quand deux personnes qui s'aiment se montre leur amour.

- Embrasser pour montrer amour ?

- Oui, pour montrer son amour.

- Draco embrasser Hermione

- Qu...Quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Les petits dessins qui accompagnaient les livres de Draco lui avait déjà apprit comment faire depuis longtemps, et sans laisser une chance à Hermione, il la saisit rapidement dans ses bras surpuissants.

Ses lèvres, qu'elle avait déjà embrasser froide comme la mort, se posèrent, chaude comme l'amour sur les siennes. Elle ferma ses yeux et resta là sans bouger. Draco n'osait plus bouger non plus et leur baiser s'éternisait. Draco se retira enfin.

- Bien faire ?

- Oh oui mon Draco, c'était parfait. Mais je vais te montrer comment on embrasse aujourd'hui, et ça tu ne l'as pas encore vu dans tes livres.

A son tour elle l'embrassa, plus fougueusement, et décida d'y mettre la langue. Draco effrayé se retira aussitôt.

- Langue ! Langue !

Hermione était un peu gênée, confuse et quelque peu déçue et agacée.

- Oui, on embrasse avec la langue quand on est des grands comme toi et moi et quand on s'aime vraiment beaucoup.

- Mais, langue pour manger.

- Aussi pour embrasser, ou pour siffler.

- Quoi être siffler ?

- Tu verras ça plus tard.

Elle lui ressauta dessus et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois ci il se prit au jeu et tenta de mettre sa langue à son tour. Il était un peu brusque, pas très habitué au geste, un peu gauche, mais s'il s'était contenté de lui léché la glotte, Hermione aurait été au paradis. Elle l'était en ce moment même. Elle l'était totalement.

…

Vivant un petit paradis la nuit et en dehors des cours, Hermione fut vite rattrapée par la vie de tous les jours, et par la réalité qui l'a frappa, peu avant noël, d'un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait échoué à la plupart de ses examens. Enfin, échoué... Elle avait n'avait eu que des Efforts Exceptionnels. Pas un seul Optimal.

Ce n'était pas la fin de sa vie, mais presque. Presque. Cela s'empira quand McGonagall se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt quelque chose n'allait plus.

Un soir, après un repas rapidement expédié et un sac rempli de nourriture pour son chéri, elle se fit héler dans les Grands Escaliers.

- Miss Granger ! MISS GRANGER !

Elle se retourna étonnée et quelque peu ennuyée de ne pas rejoindre le plus rapidement possible son sac à viande d'amour.

C'était évidemment la vieille McGo, avec son regard dur et froid, qui l'appelait. Pas le choix, elle devait y aller.

- Madame, vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Oui, Miss Granger, suivez moi dans mon bureau.

- Mais, mais...

- Maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas maintenant, je dois...

- Vous devez quoi ?

Elle ne pu rien ajouter de plus et se contenta de suivre son professeur jusqu'à son bureau (A l'opposé de son chéri qui devait l'attendre avec la faim au ventre). Le bureau de McGonagall était plus ordonné qu'une chambre de militaire.

- Miss Granger, nous devons parler de vos résultats.

- Mais, Madame, ils sont bons mes résultats ! Je fais parti des premiers de la promotion !

- Vous faites parti des premiers, c'est bien cela le problème. Cela fait 6 ans que vous êtes la première, seule en tête, bien seule et bien au delà des autres et pas seulement parmi les premiers.

Elle fit une pause et Hermione n'osait parler, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Sa deuxième vie, sa vie cachée, et celle qu'elle préférait, prenait le pas sur ses études. Et malgré tous ses amours et ce changement incroyable qui chavirait son cœur tous les jours, la petite intellectuelle au fond d'elle était évidemment déçue par ce qui se passait.

McGonagall reprit la parole avec un ton moins méchant, plus doux et presque maternel :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione, qu'est ce qui peut donc vous détourner de l'école et vous faire perdre vos moyens en classe ?

- Je... Je... Rien du tout.

- Il y a bien quelque chose, je le sais, et je ne vous forcerais pas à tout me dire, mais sachez que vous êtes notre meilleur élément ici. Je ferai tout pour que ça reste le cas et que vous puissiez sortir de Poudlard avec le meilleur niveau possible.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire... McGonagall l'emmena ensuite dans la classe de Métamorphose pour lui donner des devoirs en plus et du rattrapage qu'elle seule avait pour remonter au dessus de tout le monde. Hermione regardait sa montre nerveusement, déjà presque 30 minutes de retard et elle n'était toujours pas prête à partir.

De son côté, Draco aussi regardait son horloge personnelle, c'était le parc. Il voyait les élèves dehors qui avait déjà mangé et qui sortaient prendre l'air. Et lui attendait, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

- FAIM !

Il écoutait à la porte pour entendre la venue d'Hermione.

- FAIM !

Il fit alors ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et appuya. La porte était ouverte. Hermione avait confiance en lui et ne l'avait pas enfermé à clef.

La porte était grand ouverte sur un petit couloir qui menait à un escalier à colimaçon. Draco restait devant la porte. Il n'osait pas. Il resta bien une bonne dizaine de minute devant la porte. Il cria deux trois fois

- HERMIONE ! FAIM !

Mais personne ne venait et son ventre faisait ce drôle bruit en permanence. Il prit sa décision. Il leva la jambe et son pied passa le seuil, il le posa dehors. Un pied, puis un autre et tout Draco était dehors. Il se retourna. L'intérieur de son petit chez lui était à 10 centimètres, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être à l'étranger.

Il avança encore, et encore, et encore, posa ses pieds sur l'escalier. Une marche, deux marches, trois, et bientôt il vit plus du tout son petit nid. Libéré de cette cage il commença à courir. Il n'avait encore jamais couru dans son petit grenier. Il avait vu les autres faire en bas, dans le parc, mais lui n'avait pas la place.

Il arriva en bas de l'escalier, il prit un autre couloir, puis un deuxième, un troisième et il arriva dans une grande pièce truffée d'escaliers étranges qui bougeaient, et des murs couverts de tableaux.

C'est là qu'il croisa de nouvelles têtes. Certains ne le connaissaient pas, d'autre par contre... D'autres ouvrirent une bouche comme ça, certains s'enfuirent presque. Draco regardait à droite, à gauche, ne connaissait ni l'endroit, ni les gens, mais il se dépêcha de descendre, et trouva rapidement la sortie vers le parc.

Cette fois ci le mouvement de foule se fit de plus en plus intense, tout le monde le suivait, et lui ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il arriva ensuite dans le parc. La première chose qu'il fit c'est de courir sur la pelouse et poser ses pieds nus (oui, il n'avait pas mis de chaussures pour partir) sur l'herbe.

C'était froid mais moins que le sol en pierre de l'école, et mou, un peu humide. Ça chatouillait quand on faisait traîner le pied.

…

De son côté Hermione et McGonagall continuaient de travailler quand elles entendirent des bruits de couloir. Le professeur sortit rapidement, prête à gronder ceux qui faisaient trop de bruit.

- McKisten, Elroy ! Qu'est ce que vous faites !

Les deux pauvres deuxième année devinrent blancs.

- Madame, tout le monde va dehors, on dit qu'il y a un nouveau fantôme à l'école !

- Un nouveau fantôme ! Qu'est ce que cette histoire ?

Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je vous libère pour ce soir, Miss Granger, nous verrons la suite plus tard.

Elle quitta aussitôt la salle, Hermione l'entendit parler seule dans le couloir en partant :

- Si ces maudits Weasley sont dans le coup, je jure que je vais les...

Hermione prit aussitôt ses affaires et voulu prendre la direction de sa tour préférée, mais au dernier moment, elle se eut une étrange sensation. Elle prit le chemin de McGo et sortit à son tour dans le parc. Un amas d'élève s'était assemblé sur l'herbe, entourant quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle tâcha de se faire une place quand elle le vit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cris.

Draco ne l'entendit pas, et avait soudainement prit conscience d'être entouré d'élève, mais aussi de professeurs. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha. Draco ne le connaissait pas. Il connaissait seulement son Hermione et s'en voulait soudainement d'avoir quitter son petit chez lui.

Le professeur (Il s'agissait de Snape, évidemment), s'approcha de lui.

- Draco, c'est vous ?

Le jeune homme essaya de lui répondre, il se frappa le torse :

- Draco ! Moi Draco !

Snape ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, comme les autres élèves, il se posait une question : Est-ce que c'était un fantôme ? Un fantôme plutôt consistant.

Après tout, que sait-on des fantômes ? Ceux du château sont morts depuis des centaines d'année, peut-être que dans leur premières années les fantômes sont encore consistants... Snape approcha sa main et toucha le bras de Draco. Il approcha encore, à quelques centimètres à peine, son visage graisseux touchant presque le visage pâle du blondinet. Celui ci ne comprit pas aussitôt.

- Draco pas embrasser toi. Pas aimer toi !

Et il le poussa d'une manière extrêmement brutale, et le professeur vola dans les airs pour s'écraser contre de frêles élèves innocents et effrayés. Aussitôt les autres professeurs sortirent leur baguette. A ce moment là Hermione se précipita en avant.

-NON ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

Une bonne trentaine d'élèves et cinq ou six professeurs, bouche bée, assistèrent à ce nouveau rebondissement. La pauvre Hermione, regardée par tous s'interposait entre le malheureux Draco et les professeurs effarés.

- Hermione, aider moi ! Aider moi !

- Oui Draco (Elle n'osait pas l'appeler mon chéri cette fois ci) ! Je suis là ! Professeur, je peux tout expliquer, mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

Le professeur de Métamorphose était effarée et tachait de comprendre, elle voyait bien qu'il y avait un lien entre le mort, le vivant, enfin cette chose qui ressemblait à Malefoy et la chute des notes de la jeune gryffondor.

Elle prit la grosse voix et avança.

- Granger, chez Dumbledore avec euh... Avec Malefoy. Les autres (Elle s'adressait aux élèves), vous rentrez immédiatement, je ne veux voir personne nous suivre sinon j'enlève 50 points à la maison de ceux que je dois punir !

Elle suivit aussitôt les deux élèves jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Certains curieux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, mais les yeux furieux du professeur faisaient rapidement le ménage autour d'elle.

Le directeur fut étonné de les voir arriver.

- Minerva ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il fit une pause en voyant Malefoy, mort de son état, supposé dormir à jamais sous un crypte sombre du manoir familial de la famille.

- Comment ?

Lui et McGonagall se retournèrent vers Hermione qui essayait de se faire aussi petite que possible. Draco quand à lui se promenait dans le bureau et observait toutes les bizarrerie du directeur.

- Granger ?

- Je... je..

Elle finit par céder. Elle raconta tout, ou presque. Comment elle s'était retrouvé en pleine nuit chez les Malefoy pour voler le corps, comment elle l'avait gardé intact, et comment elle avait cherché et comprit comment le faire revivre.

- Miss Granger, ce que vous avez fait est très très grave. On ne joue pas avec la mort de cette manière. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !

Il était inquiet, très inquiet. Et nous l'étions aussi finalement. Qui de censé décide de faire revenir à la vie un mort de plusieurs mois pour en faire un mort-vivant semi-idiot avec la moitié de ses facultés, avec une force monstrueuse ? A part Granger, et sans doute Voldemort (S'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un un jour dans sa vie).

Le directeur examina le serpentard sous toutes ses coutures. Celui ci se laissa faire après un petit coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui expliqua que c'était OK.

- Fascinant, fascinant. Sa peau et ses fonctions vitales sont remarquablement conservés. Draco, comprenez vous ce que je dis ?

- Oui.

- Savez vous qui vous êtes et où vous êtes ?

- Draco ! Être à Poudlard !

- Remarquable, remarquable.

McGonagall prit sa parole à son tour :

- Miss Granger, pourquoi lui ? Je comprends que vous puissiez cacher une telle expérience, mais pourquoi li ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore montrait que lui, le grand Dumbledore, avait vite compris les motivations de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Minerva, la seule motivation ici, c'est celle de l'amour, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?

- Je...je...

- DRACO AIMER HERMIONE ! QUAND AIMER EMBRASSER !

- Embrasser vous dites, jeune Malefoy ? Je vois que Miss Granger vous a donné une éducation partielle et plutôt particulière.

- Je... je...

- Pas besoin de se justifier, Miss Granger. Vous êtes aveuglée par vos passions. La peur de perdre à jamais l'être aimé vous a obligé à commettre une des pires horreurs jamais vue dans cet établissement. La peur mène à la magie noire !

Il laissa de côté le sac à viande vivant et se tourna cette fois ci vers la jeune Gryffondor assise à son bureau avec son professeur.

- Miss Granger, votre petite lune de miel avec votre tendre monstre est finie ! Cette situation n'a que trop duré. Nous devons mettre fin à cette situation. Le jeune Malefoy, et c'est tragique, est mort, bien mort depuis déjà presque cinq mois.

- Mais, non, maintenant...

-Non, même maintenant, il est mort, ce que vous avez produit, ce n'est que créer un semblant de vie artificielle dans le corps d'un mort. Il n'a ni les émotions, ni les pensées, ni le caractère de Malefoy, vous avez juste créer un pantin de chair que vous pouvez utiliser à votre guise. Vous le manipulez, lui apprenez votre vérité à vous, et le faites vivre dans une cage pour vous servir de jouet. C'est inadmissible.

- Je...

- Dorénavant je prends Draco avec moi, et vous, Miss Granger, allez finir votre année sous la plus haute surveillance.

- NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

- Je peux ! Et je le ferais !

- IL EST MOI, C'EST LE MIEN, MON DRACO !

Le pauvre Draco, qui ne comprenait rien, s'était rapproché de son Hermione et lui prit la main.

- Hermione !

- Oh, Draco, mon pauvre Draco !

Elle fulminait de rage, et décida de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait se retourner, tuer le directeur et le professeur de Métamorphose, et s'enfuir avec son Draco !

- Minerva, raccompagnez Miss Granger dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je m'occupe du monstre.

- NON, NON ! LAISSEZ MOI !

Le professeur McGonagall essaya de prendre en main la jeune sorcière, mais celle ci devint complètement folle (Enfin plus, bien plus que d'ordinaire.). Elle devenait démente. Tout à fait démente et le directeur n'eut pas le choix, un petit coup de baguette et la jeune fille était clouée au sol.

- Amenez la à l'infirmerie plutôt, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de repos. Quant à moi, je ne vois pas tellement de solution contre ce monstre.

D'un coup de baguette, il tua le jeune homme déjà mort. De nouveau allongé par terre, le jeune Draco revint à son état d'origine. Bientôt froid, de nouveau un vrai sac à viande, plus mort que mort. Deux fois morts même. Et de son côté Hermione, incapable de bouger, pleurait de rage.

…

Plusieurs mois passèrent et la fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Hermione avait passé l'année sous la surveillance accrue de tous les professeurs. Elle avait désormais une réputation très désagréable et comme personne ne savait vraiment ce qui c'était passé ce jour là avec le fantôme plutôt vivant de Draco Malefoy, chacun inventa son histoire. Certaines pires que d'autres (Un troisième année de Serdaigle était persuadé que Malefoy avait mis en scène sa mort pour pouvoir dénoncer son père et d'autres mangemorts et s'en sortir sans menace de mort. Une Serpentarde de quatrième année pensait que c'était un jumeau diabolique, et enfin Pansy Parkinson était persuadée que son Draco avait combattu la mort pour revenir juste pour elle (Une théorie qui faisait bien rire Hermione)).

Mais enfin, enfin, elle était en vacance, libre de toute cette surveillance. Libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Bien sur, elle avait fini l'année première de l'école, de loin, et avait réussit à avoir les meilleures notes de toute l'école depuis 194 ans, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête.

Quelque jours plus tard, cette idée s'était concrétisée. Dans une petite maison abandonnée d'un village miteux, elle avait réussit à récupérer son sac à viande, et avait reconstruit sa machine diabolique.

Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva sa baguette :

- _Credo Mirabilia _!

**FIN**

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez fait bonne lecture. A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires._


End file.
